The Rogue
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: Sequel to "Without Him" and "Nikolai", M just to be safe. 60 years later, Wolverine meets The Rogue... and also meets his end. This is for leaving her.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Without Him", I realise Rogue isn't even in it, but it certainly concerns her so I added her in the characters. I wrote this in less than 5 minutes so I'm not sure if it's very good. Review to let me know! **

* * *

_October 14, 2066_

The bartender asked him twice if he was sure he wanted to participate, telling him men had died in that cage. That the guy who had won the last 56 rounds was a twisted fucker, and that some of the guys he knocked out never got up again.

If anything, Wolverine was even more interested. He had never lost a match, and the "twisted fucker" sounded like a good challenge.

_Oh if only he knew..._

It was a few minutes before midnight when the bartender told him it was time for the fight, and Wolverine entered the cage while being laughed at by the crowd; he was about to get out again and start punching people when he heard his opponent's name being chanted...

_Rogue._

He turned his head and saw a tall man in a pair of black leather pants and combat boots, with nothing else on. His muscles were well-defined, but he wasn't the Rocky look-alike he had expected to encounter. It wasn't his muscles that were frightening, it was the pure, raw power that seemed to radiate off of him. He was standing in the opposite corner smoking his cigarette, with a wicked look in his dark green eyes that could only be described as lethal. And his name...

The Rogue, they called him.

He had a pale, hairless chest and Logan's eyes went immediately to the dog tags hanging from his neck.

Suddenly, the man was in front of him and Wolverine felt a kind of pain he hadn't experienced since Magneto died. He fell to his knees as his skeleton was being bent, frozen, heated and almost ripped from his body, his mouth open in a silent scream.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die.

But it was her life he saw, and he wasn't sure he would be granted the salvation of death.

_Rogue._

The first time he saw her, looking at him in amazement through the crowd and the bars of the cage.

Himself, asking her what kind of name Rogue was.

Himself, looking absolutely terrified upon seeing the startled expression on her face and his claws inside her chest.

Himself, holding her close and convincing her to come back to the Mansion.

Himself, holding her close and kissing her forehead, desperate to save her life even if it meant losing his.

Himself, walking through the door of the Mansion and being welcomed by her with a hug and a smile that was just for him.

_Rogue_, telling him she was going to take the cure.

_Rogue_, with his dog tags in her clenched fist, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Rogue_, more mature-looking, lounging in the library with Colossus, talking about some book she had borrowed from him.

_Rogue_, crying in Piotr's arms after their first night together, apologising for something.

_Rogue_, looking like a princess in a beautiful white dress, getting married with Piotr in front of people Logan couldn't recognise.

_Rogue_, in the same dress, on her knees crying and apologising to Piotr while he insisted everything was fine.

_Rogue_, giving birth with Colossus by her side, holding her hand and reassuring her she was doing great.

_Rogue_, standing in front of a dark, handsome man, fixing his tie with her gloved hands and telling him how proud she was.

_Rogue_, holding the dead body of a girl who could easily be her clone, save for the platinum blond hair.

And now The Rogue was right in front of him, with strong hand wrapped around Logan's throat, sucking the life out of him. The last thing Logan heard before surrendering to the darkness was The Rogue's voice, low and deep...

_"This is for leaving her."_

* * *

**A/N: Bianca Shaw is the daughter of Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. More will be explained in the next sequel! Please review :)**


End file.
